Yogi Freaks Alt
by Brittgirl015
Summary: Just a short alternative of the episdoe in the anime where Yogi went a little evil. More suspense and Gareki though. Rated T for violence and mention of blood. If i get a lot of reviews I could probably continue with another story to follow this.


**A short little piece when Yogi lost control. Albeit a little more suspenseful if you're a Garkei fan. P.S. Gareki all te way! 3**

Gareki couldn't see anything. Yogi and him had told Tsukumo and Nai to go ahead to the ship. They stayed behind and fought the Varuga, who seemed pretty weak until they blinded them with some unknown move.

He heard Yogi struggling against his opponent but couldn't pay any attention to that, he was having difficulties of his own. The Varuga he was fighting was fairly weak, even to a normal human like Gareki, but because Gareki couldn't see he couldn't block any attacks.

Gareki received a pummeling and could hear Yogi yelling his name, but due to the hits from is opponent he was unable to answer. Suddenly he could see again and blocked the next punch coming from the unknown Varuga.

Yogi lay on the ground, his opponent standing some what victorious over him. Gareki was shocked to see Yogi fall so quickly, he was stronger than that. Suddenly there was a low rumble and vines sprouted up around Yogi and his hair became a bright silver color.

Yogi stood, all eyes starring shocked at him He looked up with a eerie grin, his eyes giving off a red glow. Gareki felt a hint of fear rise up in him as the air around him felt heavy and dangerous. Both Varuga opponents suddenly lunged toward Yogi but were quickly knocked away by vines. The Varuga that had been fighting Gareki slammed into a tree and was knocked out. Surprisingly the other varuga picked up his partner and rushed off towards the mansion.

Gareki turned his attention to the silver-haired Yogi. Gareki's hair stood up on end as Yogi gave him an evil feeling grin. "Why don't we have some fun?" Gareki took a step back just as Yogi sent thorny vines straight for him. Gareki just managed to lunge behind a tree as the vines scrapped away the bark and sliced at his skin. He winced in pain.

"Yogi!" Gareki wanted the old annoying Yogi back, he really didn't want to die here. The vines retreated and Gareki looked around the tree. Yogi still wasn't back to normal but it looked like he was in deep thought.

There was a rustle in the bushes near Gareki and both Tsukumo and Nai entered the snow covered battle ground. Tsukumo squinted her eyes, "Get back to the ship, I can handle this."

Nai didn't move, "Yogi, what are you doing? Why aren't you warm anymore?" The silver-haired Yogi snapped out of his thought and focused his attention on Tsukumo, who was in the midst preparing herself to battle a comrade.

Yogi suddenly sent out thousands of vines, Tsukumo held them off but couldn't stop them all. Nai's eyes widened as vines flew towards him.

Tsukumo and Gareki screamed for Nai in unison.

Blood poured onto the snow white ground, it was practically blinding compared to the snow's purity. Nai's eyes widened in shock and he screamed, "Gareki!"

Gareki had no time to think and had slammed into Nai, shoving him to the ground and out of the way of the thorny vines. The speed of the vines gave him no time to escape and he felt the burning pain throughout his body. One vine had sliced his left shoulder and the other entered his lower right abdomen. The force of the magical plants sent him into a nearby tree, the vines continuing through. Keeping his eyes clenched tight, Gareki held in the scream of pain, he just wouldn't allow himself to show any weakness.

The vines suddenly pulled out of him and he fell to the ground with a thud, he could feel warmth spreading out beneath him and knew it was his own blood. He managed to look up and see the horrified faces of everyone, Yogi seemed to have turned back to normal and he fell to the ground on his knees. Tears ran down his face, "Gareki, I...no..." Yogi fell into the snow unconscious and Gareki felt himself soon follow suit.

Nai stood in shock, unknowing what to do. How could this have happened? Why did Yogi attack them, why did Gareki have to get hurt? Karoku was right! Gareki would break if he let him stay. This was all Nai's fault. Nai shook his head and rushed to Gareki, he could barely see through the tears in his eyes but noticed a lot of red water...er...blood. Tsukumo was at his side in seconds, she flipped Gareki over carefully and removed his thick coat.

Using the thick insulated lining of the jacket, after she ripped it to smaller pieces, Tsukumo attempted to slow the bleeding and pulled out her phone.

"This is an emergency! Gareki and Yogi are down, Gareki's in critical condition. We need assistance immediately." The line was silent and then an eerily calm Hirato came on the line, "Alright, I've sent for Doctor Akari now. Be there in two minutes."

Tsukumo looked sadly at Nai, who seemed to be nearly in a complete breakdown. "Nai, could you please check on Yogi?" She cringed with the hesitation in her voice but luckily Nai didn't argue. He swiftly moved to Yogi's side and called back to her, a hint of relief on his face. "He's warm again!"

Right then a small ship hovered to the ground nearby and Doctor Akari along with Hatari and Jiki rushed over. Akari went to Gareki and began to furiously work on the human teen. Jiki went to check on Nai and Yogi. Tsukumo stood, a little shaky, and walked towards Hatari.

"Sir, I'm sorry." "What happened exactly?" Tsukumo told him about the unknown varuga. "When Nai and I arrived Yogi was...different...aggressive and he attacked us. Gareki saved Nai but..." she trailed off as tears began to rush down her face. Hatari took the information in silence and then put a reassuring hand on the young girl's shoulder. "This isn't your fault, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Nai slept soundly on Tsukumo's shoulder, Tsukumo couldn't help but worry for Gareki and Yogi. Both had been more seriously injured than she thought, they were practically family. Yogi the annoying big brother that acted like a child and Gareki the troubled teenage boy with an attitude. She realized she loved both of them and she didn't think she could handle losing either of them.

Dr. Akari entered and Tsukumo gently nudged Nai awake. He bolted upright and waited impatiently for Akari's news. "The damage to Gareki didn't damage anything vital, he did lose a lot of blood but we caught him just in time. Anyway he's going to need a lot of rest but he should be fine." Nai practically squealed with joy at the news and hugged tightly to Akari. "Yogi on the other hand is going to sleep for a while, we figured out his episode was from multiple factors and have found out a way to prevent it from happening again." Tsukumo finally let out a sigh of relief. Nai released a slightly softer squeal and lunged at Tsukumo for a hug. Both held each other tightly and let out tears, their friends would be okay.

Gareki looked strange lying in a hospital bed. His usual stern look was replaced by a sort of peaceful aura and Nai clung softly to his uninjured right arm as the boy slept.

 **I know it kind of ends abruptly but I just wanted this part of the anime to be more gripping. Review please, my beloved readers.**


End file.
